I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast coupling structure of waterproof cable connector, especially to a cable connector structure for connection of electric power source or signals on an electric apparatus. The invention comprises a male connecting joint and a female connecting joint, both having the waterproof and fast connection effects; therefore, a user is able to easily and quickly connect or disassemble the coupling structure.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional cable connector structure for connection of electric power source or signals on an electric apparatus (as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5) mainly comprises a male connecting joint 40 and a female connecting joint 50 by molding, both are fastened on the electric power source or signal transmission end of a cable wire 30. The characteristics are described as follow.
The male connecting joint 40 comprises a male housing 41, a connecting nut 42 and a plurality of male connectors 43. The male connectors 43 are inserted in the male housing 41 and connected with an electric conductive copper-core of the cable wire 30. The connecting nut 42 is used to cover the male housing 41 from the rear thereof, positioned between the male housing 41 and a molding wiring gripper 32 and is able to revolve freely. The female connecting joint 50 comprises a female housing 51, a metal tube 52 and a plurality of female connectors 53. The female connectors 53 are mounted in the female housing 51 and connected with an electric conductive copper-core of the cable wire 30; the metal tube 52 is positioned on the outer surface of the female housing 51, having outer threads 521 on the front thereof to screw the connecting nut 42 together.
Said conventional structure enables the male connecting joint 40 and the female connecting joint 50 to be screwed together through the connecting nut 42 of the male connecting joint 40 and the metal tube 52 of the female connecting joint 50. To avoid the detachment of the male connecting joint 40 and the female connecting joint 50 and to enable the waterproof effect, the conventional structure has two anti-seepage rings 44 (disposed inside the connecting nut and outside the male housing, as shown in FIG. 5) on the male housing 41 and the rim of the female housing 51 tightly connected. The drawbacks of said conventional structure lies in that a user has to screw the components first; however, said connecting nut 42 and the metal tube 52 are sometimes hard to be screwed together, in addition, it is time-consuming if a user has to screw or unscrew hundreds of connector in one day. Consequently, said conventional structure is required to be improved.